<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Darkness Lingers by TheMsource</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296302">A Darkness Lingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource'>TheMsource</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faerytale [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Frans, Alternate Universe - Faerytale (Undertale), Angst, Bonds, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Family Drama, Fourth Prompt, Frans - Freeform, Grudges, Love, Marriage, Mentions of past abuse, Secrets, Seelie Court, Trauma, Unseelie Court</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknowingly what she said struck her husband like a blow. “I want to help him.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frisk &amp; Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk &amp; W. D. Gaster, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster &amp; Papyrus &amp; Sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Faerytale [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This prompt came out longer than it should be ^^;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(During Prom&amp;Tok)     </p>
<p>“So your brother’s getting hitched, talk about a shocker.” Papyrus casually gave Undyne the side eye as they walked. Why everyone kept repeating that he didn’t fully understand. Sans could be devoted if he wanted to be, after all he had helped raise him since he was young, even back when their father was still around.</p>
<p>“I SUPPOSE TO THE UNOBSERVANT EYE IT WOULD BE QUITE THE SHOCK YES.” Undyne could always tell when Papyrus was being sarcastic.</p>
<p>“Hey, I’m not the only one who thinks that, you have to admit Sans doesn’t really do much unless he absolutely has to. I wouldn’t call this a necessity either.” Papyrus stopped in place to stare at her.</p>
<p>“IS THERE A REASON YOU’RE BRINGING THIS UP RIGHT NOW?” When she’d all but demanded him to walk with her to work with the excuse that they were heading the same direction he’d been expecting some friendly chatter. </p>
<p>Not a cross examination.</p>
<p>Undyne stopped beside him and folded her arms, her expression turning serious as she seemed to contemplate something. “Is the wedding even going to be legal?”</p>
<p>Papyrus was offended. “WHY OF COURSE IT WILL BE! WHY ARE YOU EVEN ASKING THAT?”</p>
<p>“It’s just well...Frisk is a mage.” Undyne stated plainly as she placed both her hands on her hips. Papyrus didn’t see what her point was, and so narrowed his sockets at her suspiciously. He knew she was uneasy with the thought of mages walking around, but last he was aware Undyne liked Frisk.</p>
<p>“THE ROYAL FAMILY AS I RECALL HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH MARRIAGES BETWEEN CLANS. THOSE ARE VERY MUCH STILL PERSONAL MATTERS AND DECISIONS LEFT TO THOSE ENGAGING IN THE BINDING CEREMONY.” Papyrus casually dismissed. But Undyne only seemed more reluctant about dropping the conversation as she frowned.</p>
<p>“That’s another thing, does she know what a binding ceremony even means Paps?” Ah, there was the crux of the matter, he could tell by the way her gaze skirted around him, but he was confused.</p>
<p>“I’D ASSUME SHE DOES, THE HUMANS MIMIC THE WHOLE PROCESS RATHER EFFICIENTLY IN THEIR OWN CEREMONIES.”</p>
<p>What was there to even know he wondered? </p>
<p>A binding ceremony meant exactly what it was called, the two participating became tied to each other usually until one or both parties fell down shortly before dusting. In the meantime their tokens they exchanged, powered through the upholding of their promises, would act like soft mood detectors and tracking beacons. They would be able to tell when one was in danger or had gone somewhere far away from the other.</p>
<p>But then again that was for Seelie.</p>
<p>Papyrus had no clue what rules would apply to his brother and Frisk, he didn’t even know if it would work the same for them.</p>
<p>He did know however so long as she stayed in the realm and remained a mage her lifespan was sure to endure as long as any other Seelie. However Mages and regular humans didn’t go through the falling down process when reaching the end.</p>
<p>For the briefest moment Papyrus felt a flicker of doubt and worry for his sibling.</p>
<p>What would it mean if Frisk was somehow killed or died before him? Most Seelie didn’t survive when their partner passed away, and there had been stories of the effects tokens could have on those that still lived.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to think about the implications a token from a powerful human soul could have.</p>
<p>So he didn’t.</p>
<p>But Undyne did have very good reasons to worry.</p>
<p>“AND IF SHE DOESN’T I’M SURE IT WILL BE EXPLAINED TO HER. ARE THERE ANY OTHER CONCERNS THAT ONLY INCREASE THE JOVIAL MOOD I AM IN?” Undyne didn’t want to voice it seeing how his expression went neutral, his sockets habitually going wide with an empty grin to match, just as Sans’s so often did when he was talking about a subject he was uncomfortable with. </p>
<p>Still it was a legitimate question that needed asking. “Yeah, last one Paps. Who’s going to bind them? Last I checked the job belonged to the clan elder, or to the oldest member and your dad is…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish.</p>
<p>Papyrus’s smile finally dropped completely. “AH, I WAS THINKING ABOUT THAT MYSELF. I AM AWARE I AM TECHNICALLY BY TRADITION TOO YOUNG TO KNOW ABOUT THE CLAN RITES, AND THAT SANS IS THE ELDEST BUT GIVEN THE CIRCUMSTANCES I AM HOPING HER MAJESTY AND GERSON WILL BE KIND ENOUGH TO LET ME LEARN AT LEAST THIS ONE.” </p>
<p>“Is that why you’re heading to the castle with me?” </p>
<p>Papyrus forced his smile back on but it was so easy to tell for the other Seelie how fake it was. “ONE REASON YES.” </p>
<p>Undyne shifted in place awkwardly. She was never good with emotions when it came to someone other than Alphys but she was insightful enough to know when an invisible line had been crossed.</p>
<p>“Look, I’m sorry I brought up Ga--”</p>
<p>“IT’S FINE!”  She jolted at how quickly he cut her off and Papyrus was quick to rub the back of his vertebra as he offered an apologetic smile. “IT’S NOT EXACTLY A GOOD THING TO MENTION HIS NAME, YOU KNOW THE POWER BEHIND SUCH THINGS.” </p>
<p>“...You mean the power for him behind such things.” She glowered. </p>
<p>Papyrus didn’t respond, simply stared at her, with all the patience many would have thought him incapable of. It was clear he wasn’t willing to continue the conversation. Her sigh of defeat was enough to make him silently grateful even as it irritated her.</p>
<p>“Sorry for the questioning. C’mon we’re going to be late.” </p>
<p>He smiled and went to follow, only to pause as a thick foreboding chill ran the length of his spine. Papyrus peered over his shoulder as the air around him became saturated with malevolent energy and the taste of sulfur.</p>
<p>If he focused long enough he swore he could see the minimalist movement out of his peripheral, the area usually reserved for wisps or other mischievous Fae that sought to cause havoc. </p>
<p>He was usually never bothered by such things.</p>
<p>But a clan member could always tell when their eldest was nearby, Seelie or Unseelie alike.</p>
<p>“PAPYRUS! ARE YOU COMING!?”</p>
<p>Gaster watched from behind the veil as Papyrus turned back around and sauntered off after Undyne. He could tell his magic was riled but the lanky skeleton kept it cleverly concealed as he chased after the blue fish Seelie. </p>
<p>It was almost impressive how his youngest’s magic control had developed he thought absently.</p>
<p>But then he lingered on what he’d heard. </p>
<p>So his oldest son was getting married? The possibility of such a thing never once crossed his mind, seeing how cold and distant Sans had become in the years following his departure, it was quite the surprise.</p>
<p>Someone made Sans happy, enough to break through his guarded detachment and a human no less. Oh what irony that was. </p>
<p>Gaster’s corrupted soul gave a sickening twist as a foul wave of contempt overcame him.</p>
<p>He supposed he wasn’t due an invite.</p>
<p>But that didn’t mean he wasn’t by all rights allowed to meet the bride. He always knew his eldest had a soft spot for the other race that was simply his nature as it was all Seelie’s, but to go so far as to bind them to their family name?</p>
<p>What made this one so special?</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Frisk wasn’t experienced when it came to cooking. </p>
<p>In her youth when she had to fend for herself she usually had a kind neighbor to help her, or if she was really lucky the town’s crops would already be just beginning to ripen and she’d pluck one or two fruits for a meal when she was hungry. </p>
<p>None of that required fire or pots.</p>
<p>So why it had been a good idea to Papyrus and her...fiancé...to let her make dinner she had no idea. She was even a bit worried she’d potentially end up burning the house down; how was she supposed to know when the meat was fully cooked, let alone magic meat too.</p>
<p>Her narrowed eyes flickered over to the cookbook Papyrus had set up for her. </p>
<p>It said to simmer the meat until browned...how did one <em>simmer</em> meat? </p>
<p>Magic maybe? Wasn’t that always the answer?</p>
<p>Frisk was so busy worrying and glaring at the food to notice as a thin shadow slipped from the kitchen doorway behind her, it’s shapeless form gliding across the floor to rest just behind her own feet. </p>
<p>It lingered still as could be while Frisk hummed and begun to look over seasonings.</p>
<p>Slowly the shadow darkened and grew upwards like a pillar of smoke, it’s ascent silent as the grave as it twisted and enlonged. It continued to grow until it was just tall enough it threatened to touch the ceiling and all the while Frisk was ignorant to its presence..</p>
<p>The sharp popping of the meat and a loud gasp from her was enough to cover a nauseous sound of rolling curd and dolloping phlegm, the crackle of raw magic, and the food’s smell of char as it burned was enough to mask a scent of coal and wood.</p>
<p>A face, white and round, cracked from the left corner of its mouth with a matching lightning bolt jagged like cut curving up from it’s right eye rolled out from the churning darkness to grin wide and maliciously at the human woman’s back. </p>
<p>So this was her? </p>
<p>Gaster tilted his head as he took in her appearance with an apathetic look. About average height, dressed simply in Seelie garb, but to his keen eye all together plain looking. He couldn’t see anything that would have coaxed his son’s attentions.</p>
<p>Nothing truly remarkable stood out about her that he could see. There were even faint scars dotting her arms if he looked close enough, a feature that normally would’ve been off putting among her kind he was sure, he could even see one or two trying to show from under the collar of her shirt.</p>
<p>Yet.</p>
<p>There had to be something he was missing.</p>
<p>A flare of brilliant magic circled his right socket as a monocle formed and his frown curved up into a smile both fascinated and intrigued. Right in the center of her being he could see a heart floating and radiating the aura of magic around her. </p>
<p>Her soul was the most vivid and bewitching shade of Red he’d ever seen, determination practically poured from her being in rivets. It made his hands spawn and itch. Even enclosed within her body as it was it gave off a sense of bewitching ambition and drive.</p>
<p>Was it truly a wonder his eldest had fallen for her then?</p>
<p>All Gaster could see...was fathomless potential.</p>
<p>Frisk mumbled to herself as she rushed over to the sink, her hands fumbling as she filled a cup and rushed back over before stilling as an icy shiver raced up her spine. She frowned. It felt as if she had eyes on her, someone watching her as she attempted to pour water over the smoking remains of her ruined dinner. </p>
<p>Gaster smirked.</p>
<p>Trying to keep calm she drew a shaky breath and tensed. Swallowing down her nerves she turned and froze, her body preparing for a sudden assault or unexpected visitor.</p>
<p>She blinked at the empty kitchen. </p>
<p>Frisk had been living in the Seelie realm for a while now, unexplained sensations or fluctuations of magic weren’t unusual or uncommon. But this felt off...as if whatever that was she had felt didn’t belong to the rest of reality around her.</p>
<p>Furrowing her brows one of her hands came up slowly to brush the air in front of her as if to feel something she couldn’t see before snapping it away to her chest. She started to breath heavy and glanced down at her palm.</p>
<p>A feeling, something magnetic had rebuffed her.</p>
<p>“Paps? Sans?” She waited, a clamminess overcoming her skin, but no one answered her. Mentally she started to count backwards from ten as she cast a wary glance around her, her eyes lingering in corners and doorways before finally she started to calm down.</p>
<p>Feeling reassured there wasn’t really anyone around she let out a sigh and nearly whimpered as she reluctantly turned back to the stove and saw the meat had turned solid as a brick and black. </p>
<p>She couldn’t even tell it had been meat anymore. </p>
<p>Looked like it was going to be takeout for dinner again, Papyrus wasn’t going to be too thrilled.</p>
<p>“WE’RE BACK!” Frisk flinched, talk about convenient timing. </p>
<p>Frisk smiled in relief as she called back, her eyes locked on the smoldering pan, and shivered as she swore silently to herself that she felt eyes on her again. Her hand clenched the cup she still held nervously as her heart verged on picking back up. </p>
<p>The feeling of familiar and warm arms encircling her waist relaxed her.</p>
<p>“wow, my favorite, charcoal.” </p>
<p>Her cheeks stung and the stiffness in her shoulders changed meaning at Sans’s teasing and the chaste kiss he pressed to her cheek. Her worry was instantly forgotten as she smiled at him in amusement. Her fiance had a habit of liking things just a bit overcooked. </p>
<p>A lot overcooked.</p>
<p>“Well, at least one of us will have a lunch for tomorrow.” She pouted. </p>
<p>Sans merely chuckled and slyly glanced over to the corner of the kitchen at the same moment as his brother walked in. Papyrus’s loud exclamation and Frisk’s apologetic stammering faded to the back of his mind as his eyelight flared.</p>
<p>Gaster and Sans stared at each other.</p>
<p>His hold on Frisk tightened. </p>
<p>“Sans?” He blinked and his father was gone. </p>
<p>Belatedly he took in the way he was standing, like a wall separating where Gaster had been from the rest of the room. His suddenly blurry gaze lingered on the empty corner with a hostile intent roaring through his bones. </p>
<p>When had he let go of Frisk? </p>
<p>...Why was Gaster showing up again?</p>
<p>Feeling unnerved he forced a grin and made sure to carefully control his tone as he turned with a shrug. “sup?” </p>
<p>“You okay?” Frisk drawled slowly, her eyes flickering from where he’d been facing and back to him. If he didn’t know better Sans would swear Frisk knew Gaster had been there too. Coming into her powers he knew she would start to be able to feel distortions just as they could, but he worried; Frisk wasn’t officially tied to the family yet.</p>
<p>Was Gaster so strong now that his human fiance, a simple mage, could sense him?</p>
<p>“fine, just wondering if we have enough ketchup to go with dinner.” Papyrus frowned.</p>
<p>“YOU NEED TO SEE A HEALER FOR THAT ATROCIOUS SENSE OF TASTE.” Sans inwardly sighed as Frisk giggled. He couldn’t help but to be thankful that his brother helped with the subject change. This wasn’t something that needed to be talked about right now, hopefully ever.</p>
<p>He watched as Papyrus stole a spoon and a new mixing bowl. He looked really determined to teach Frisk some skills in the kitchen and Sans wasn’t complaining, he always enjoyed a show.</p>
<p>Even if he was incapable of relaxing now.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>(Post Prom&amp;Tok)</p>
<p>Frisk blinked sleepily and let out a yawn, her heavy lids fluttering as she slowly sat up. She frowned as she looked down at herself to see her everyday clothing and cloak adorning her instead of the pajamas she’d worn to bed.</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>She blinked, and then she was on her feet, Sans standing in front of her with his cloak billowing ominously in the wind whipping around the both of them. His sockets were void of light, and his posture was hunched, almost broken looking. </p>
<p>An echoing and child-like sob had her looking around to see no one in sight. </p>
<p>Was she dreaming? </p>
<p>Frisk didn’t know what to think as a low growl caught her attention. Confused, she looked behind her and froze. </p>
<p>A being of blackest night stood tall and imposing, their face horrifyingly cracked and grin maliciously wide. Eight hands floated around the creature, circling and moving with purpose. </p>
<p>She didn’t know how to explain it, but she could feel them staring at her, and it felt terrifyingly familiar. It didn’t take much for her to realize it was the same feeling she’d felt that one lazy afternoon in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Her blood began to race.</p>
<p>There was no doubt what she was looking at was an Unseelie.</p>
<p>“<strong>G U I L T Y</strong>.”</p>
<p>A stab of ice and terror raced through her at the word, Sans’s voice echoing around her and plunging her under a shroud of fear. </p>
<p>Guilty?</p>
<p>The next thing she knew it was an out of body experience. Sans and the Unseelie stared each other down and the scene darkened, turned to hues of grays and blues as a chuckle, low and fervent came from her husband. </p>
<p>It sounded nothing like him.</p>
<p>The Unseelie spoke, and his voice grated Frisk’s hearing like nails on a chalkboard.</p>
<p>“SuCh A dIsApPoInTmEnT...<strong>TRAITOR</strong>!” </p>
<p>She just barely caught the way Sans flinched but there was no missing how the air turned cold, how his smile impossibly grew but at the same time lost all hints of emotion.</p>
<p>It was like Sans became a shell, nothing but an empty vessel.</p>
<p>His voice was unusually quiet and subdued, “traitor...thought you hated jokes old man.” </p>
<p>Her heart skipped painfully in shock. </p>
<p>Old man? Was this...Sans’s father?</p>
<p>Her silent question was answered for her.</p>
<p>“YoU aRe No SoN oF MiNe…” With that something seemed to break, and the atmosphere instantly ran thick and suffocating. </p>
<p>Her husband’s smile dipped but quickly recovered and then--</p>
<p>Frisk watched as Sans charged, a blast of ice coating the ground as he propelled himself forward. His expression was haunting, a grin so wide with sockets to match. Her heart hammered as he brought a hand up, thick white phalanges coated in contrastingly beautiful frost and blue magic.</p>
<p>An animistic roaring filled her ears as she spun to see Sans’s father curling and shooting forward like smoke to meet him, the eight levitating hands bloating to gigantic proportions and surrounding him like a cruel halo.</p>
<p>Sans’s hand jabbed out in silent command and bones, both blue and white, formed to shoot forward; thick tails of ice and snow rending the air in their wake as they rushed passed her suddenly spawned body. </p>
<p>Frisk cried out as one came close to scraping her cheek but dodged out of the way in the nick of time and narrowly avoided being swept away with the attacks by a wide sweep of one colossal hand as it batted them away. </p>
<p>“What’s happening!?” She shouted in fear, her skin breaking into a cold sweat. </p>
<p>Frisk went ignored as the hand that had so easily dismissed her husband’s assault met Sans, his smile lifting in one corner before he vanished and reappeared above it, hand raised and then brought down in a furious snap that spawned two demonic looking heads. </p>
<p>Her eyes widened as their jaws unhinged and two jets of freezing azure light erupted, shooting out with deafening noise like thunder as they connected and shattered the levitating limb in a fashion like glass. </p>
<p>The Unseelie, let out a pain filled shriek.</p>
<p>Sans landed on one of the floating skulls, a light Frisk couldn’t make out from the distance between them flaring briefly in one socket as his cloak amd clothing whipped violently around him. “heh, looks like you’re out of practice gaster, but what do i know? i <em>never</em> practice.”</p>
<p>Gaster looked up scornfully, something Frisk hadn’t noticed before around his wide socket blurring and glowing with an ominous aura as he grew in size and hissed nastily through his own demented smile.</p>
<p>“bUt Of CoUrSe, YoUr BrOtHeR wAs AlWaYs ThE PrOmIsInG oNe!”</p>
<p>Another sob, louder than the first drew Frisk’s gaze and it landed on a huddled child; a smaller skeleton bent over and tucked into himself with his hands covering his face. But there could be no mistake, not with the sharply red colored cloak around his shoulders, smaller but still as eye catching and attention seeking as it’s longer counterpart.</p>
<p>It was Papyrus, and Frisk’s heart <em>ached</em>. </p>
<p>Sans’s grin finally dropped. </p>
<p>Gaster whipped up and twirled into the sky like an arching bolt of smoke, his hands moving in front of his face in a circular formation as they begun to spin rapidly. A low whine turning sharp and high pitched snapped Frisk’s attention from where it rested on Papyrus to both of the combating fae.</p>
<p>“Stop it…” She didn’t know why but the words were leaving her mouth without her consent as a burning in her chest grew intense. </p>
<p>“Stop it!” She cried out just as Sans raised a hand and summoned another skull; this one bigger than the others with immense blue power rolling off of it in thick waves, causing thick icicles to form and instantly break into countless shards around it.. </p>
<p>Dark and tainted cold light, pitched and subtly hued purple on it’s edges, burst forth from Gaster’s hands just as Sans pointed towards him, the gigantic skull unhinging it’s massive jaw and firing--</p>
<p>“STOP IT!” Frisk shouted till her voice cracked--</p>
<p>The world was engulfed in blinding light.</p>
<p>And then she was falling.</p>
<p>“Seems you did not like that little glimpse into my son’s past.”</p>
<p>She jolted as everything snapped into darkness, leaving her dazed and with a thick feeling of cotton in her mouth. Blinking, the area began to brighten as her eyes adjusted to reveal she was now looking at a stone wall. </p>
<p>From what she could tell she was in a cavern.</p>
<p>Swallowing nervously she took a step forward, yelping as a shape came from seemingly nowhere in front of her and forced her shockingly weakened legs to waver as she hurried to take a step back. </p>
<p>Frisk stared with her hands clutched to her chest, waiting for her heart to stop racing. </p>
<p>Was she still dreaming? It was difficult for her to focus on the thought, the issue slipping just out of reach every time she attempted to answer it. Why was it so hard to concentrate?</p>
<p>“Frightened? Not surprising for a human in the Unseelie realm.” She flinched at how close the voice sounded. </p>
<p>Twisting her head this way and that she couldn’t make out anything other than the abnormally dark spot in front of her. That feeling was back again, and it was just as present and unnerving as the first time she’d ever felt it.</p>
<p>“U-unseelie...realm?” Her voice came out shy and breathy, the air around her feeling chilly and cold. Now she understood what she felt; it was a feeling of being unsafe, so vulnerable. She was hyper aware of just how powerless she instantly was.</p>
<p>The voice, observant but yet somehow soothing in it’s tone spoke up, “Yes, you need not worry however. No one dares to enter my dwelling here.” </p>
<p>Frisk found no comfort in the mystery man’s words, instead she only hunched into herself as she tried to fight off the unending chill and frost threatening her skin. A moment of silence fell between them and it was if the entity knew she didn’t have the strength to respond.</p>
<p>“I forget how fragile your race is, allow me to adjust the space for you.” </p>
<p>There was no warning. The darkness just suddenly brightened and illuminated the space around her almost blindingly like someone had casually thrown a candle in her face, and warmth instantly replaced the abnormal glacial air that had had her teeth nearly rattling.</p>
<p>She didn’t even get the chance to adjust to the sudden flux in her surroundings and assault on her senses before the voice was back. “It’s bothersome how hard it is to read you. Usually I have no trouble in knowing what one needs or feels, but in this case it’s exceedingly difficult. Although I am enjoying it.”</p>
<p>Sucking in air through her nose she rubbed her hands over her eyes and focused on how clear the cavern was now, noticing with a start that the blacker than black spot still stood in front of her, the edges of it curling and coiling like thin tendrils. </p>
<p>Gradually it shifted and Frisk fisted her hands to try and fight off the wave of bizarre wrongness she felt as the top morphed into what she could see as shoulders before a face emerged, transforming into a taller and darkly elegant looking fae. The bizarre placement of a monocle over a wide socket disturbed her in just how menacing it made him look, but not as much as the cracks her eyes traced.</p>
<p>Right away she recognized him. “Are you...Gaster?” </p>
<p>He appeared satisfied as he smiled at her. “An accurate assumption.” </p>
<p>His gaze panned her form for a brief moment before looking back up at her confused expression. His monocle sparked with light ominously. “I would say it’s a pleasure to meet my daughter in law finally, but given the situation that would be a lie.” </p>
<p>A cold sting raced down her spine as he moved closer to her, his form so imposing and tall in comparison to her withdrawn statue it made her mouth go dry. He easily dwarfed her. “I always knew Sans had unusual tastes but a human bride no less. I see he still maintains his passive aggressive attitude.” </p>
<p>Frisk didn’t know how to take that but her heart gradually stopped racing as Gaster shifted a bit further from her, the oppressive feeling he radiated dulling with the small distance. It was enough to allow Frisk to gain her bearings, and one fact came slamming back down.</p>
<p>“You said we’re in the Unseelie realm!?” </p>
<p>The place Sans had vanished to for three years!? What was only three days to him!? </p>
<p>Frisk felt a wave of panic start to sink in.</p>
<p>How long had she been here!? Would anyone look for her? Did Seelie willingly send out search parties for vanishing mages? Did Sans and Papyrus know? What would Pap do--</p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sans</em>
</p>
<p>What if he thought something had happened to her? Had thought she’d abandoned him?</p>
<p>“I-I need to get home!” Gaster raised a brow.</p>
<p>“Do you believe that a real possibility for you currently?” He sounded amused.</p>
<p>Frisk found sudden strength as she stood tall and faced Gaster down. No one was going to use her to hurt the ones she loved, especially the only one that had ever loved her when she’d needed it most, and Gaster wasn’t going to keep her here if she could help it.</p>
<p>He was surprised as Frisk attempted to look intimidating, her aura of magic spiking around her as small iridescent flames sparked in a bewitching halo to frame her body. Her emotional response wasn’t what he’d been expecting, in fact, he hadn’t even seen it coming. </p>
<p>Gaster was definitely enjoying this.</p>
<p>“What are you planning to do? In a one on one fight your chances of winning are low, I have centuries of experience next to you.”  His words seemed to have the impact he desired as he watched her slowly wilt, her flames turning dim as the courage she found turned sour.</p>
<p>But then she perked up again, her flames blooming into raging infernos that wrapped along her arms to ball within her hands. It wasn’t hard for the scientist to imagine the flaring of her soul, to picture it brimming with her determination as she spoke with a tone commanding attention and confidence.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t mean I still shouldn’t try!” </p>
<p>Gaster shot her a disinterested look but all the same willed his hands into existence and watched her eyes go wide as they enlarged large enough that she could have easily fit through a hole in the center of one palm three times over. </p>
<p>Still she didn’t back down.</p>
<p>She was either a brave fool, or a desperate mouse wanting an out.</p>
<p>After a moment of Gaster trying and not so surprisingly failing to calculate the ramifications of the possible fallout if they fought he dismissed his hands with a blink. She looked confused as her flames vanished but he simply spoke as if the standoff hadn’t just happened between them.</p>
<p>“I have no desire to fight a battle I would easily win. Instead, tell me human, do you know what an End of an Era is?” Frisk frowned. She didn’t like how that question sounded, she didn’t like how much hearing ‘End of an Era’ made her skin crawl, and could only shake her head as he pressed the tips of his many fingers on his numerous hands together. </p>
<p>His one good socket narrowed as he spoke.</p>
<p>“Its when the Rulers lose their lives, the end of the current millennia, unlike normal Seelie and their dark counterparts thier lifespans are shorter. An unfortunate drawback to being the anchor that holds the Realms very existences in place, to keep magic itself alive and flowing.” She tensed as he moved around her, his embodied darkness bending and flickering like excited vapor as he continued.</p>
<p>“At the Age’s end the realms temporarily vanish, and those fae, mages, all magical beings still alive are suspended in the Either until the previous ruler’s heir or another is selected to become the new anchor. In the meantime the Veil is what keeps your human world safe from the endless flow of magic until the reformation year is up.”</p>
<p>“Reformation year?” Gaster let his hand drop behind his back as he smiled. If he didn’t make her feel so uncomfortable Frisk could have seen the smile almost friendly, like a teacher to a student in a way. Why he was even speaking to her about this she didn’t know, but curiosity had her focusing on his words.</p>
<p>The derisive chuckle he let out quickly banished all temporary illusion of friendliness. </p>
<p>“You have a very interesting soul, Frisk.” Her hand instantly went to cover her chest.</p>
<p>“You have an interesting eye piece.” His sockets widened and she bit her lip. It felt so similar to when she’d first met Sans, she’d responded just as absent and truthfully when he’d commented on her eyes. </p>
<p>Was she...at ease...somehow?</p>
<p>Gaster stared silently at her. “...My monocle interests you…”</p>
<p>She looked hesitantly at him. “Is it how you were able to see me in the Seelie Realm?” He went quiet again and Frisk wondered what he was thinking as an emotion seemed to cross his face so quickly she would’ve thought she imagined it.</p>
<p>“...I see, so you knew I was watching did you?” </p>
<p>“I guessed…” She whispered. </p>
<p>Gaster was impressed. </p>
<p>Her heart began to race as he suddenly glided closer to her, close enough that she could see the tiny iridescent gems of rolling colors embedded in the monocle over his one working eyelight as it pulsed brightly.</p>
<p>“It takes a year of human time for the realms to reform and for the Either’s magical influence to settle in it’s new host, that’s why it’s called a reformation year.” He paused and seemed to contemplate Frisk’s befuddled expression before pulling back and cupping his bony chin.</p>
<p>He hadn’t expected Sans’s wife to be this intelligent. Gaster had been right to assume the amount of potential she had, and the soul she carried...Maybe there was something special about her after all.</p>
<p>“Are you sure you still want to know why I have this? Why I am able to see through the veil?” The way he tapped the eye piece, languid and slow made Frisk’s nerves shoot up. But she had asked, and despite everything she had always been too curious for her own good.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Gaster’s smirk dropped and his sockets darkened.</p>
<p>“When fae and magical beings alike are suspended in the Either the Veil not only protects you humans but us as well. It puts us to sleep as many call it, though that’s far too simple a term and not as close to what it means, what actually happens to us.” His words faded out, went weak until silence swallowed them as he stared unseeing passed Frisk.</p>
<p>He looked haunted and beguiled. </p>
<p>She didn’t know what to make of that complicated expression but for some reason it hurt her to witness it. Gaster looked as if he’d seen things no other being ever had before. Frisk just didn’t know if that was necessarily a good thing.</p>
<p>He blinked and refocused on her.</p>
<p>“The Veil coats us similar to a shield and blinds us as well. That’s what it’s supposed to do at least. The last occurrence, however, failed to protect me the way it should have.” Gaster watched as Frisk bit her lip and could easily tell how she automatically wanted to comfort him. </p>
<p>But he ignored it as flashbacks threatened to overcome his vision. Memories he didn’t have all but begging to drown him in their morose nonexistence. It always fascinated him how he could talk about them, but never truly live them, only feel their presence and the old ghostly burning of his torment as if he’d experienced it only seconds ago.</p>
<p>He took a carefully hidden breath and looked at her dully. </p>
<p>“I was awake, and the Either burned into my sockets and mind endlessly.” </p>
<p>Frisk felt an icy shiver run up her back as the unfathomable horror of his words struck her speechless. </p>
<p>He...had been tortured for a year…</p>
<p>Something about that statement resonated with her. It wasn’t the same thing that she’d gone through growing up, in fact it was worse but, she knew what it was like to feel hopeless. To feel as if the torment would never end and to sometimes silently beg to give just about anything to be free of it.</p>
<p>When she didn’t react Gaster simply shrugged. “A year of screaming with no one to hear would have broken a person, but I survived.” </p>
<p>That didn’t make what he’d gone through okay. </p>
<p>He didn’t give Frisk the chance to say it out loud though as he turned his back to her, the tenseness in his shoulders going lax as he stood straighter and let out a bored sigh.</p>
<p>“And when we woke up the first thing I did was shortcut to my lab where I took the Either, still filling and pouring from my sockets, and collected it in a flask. Astonishingly once it no longer clung to me but only to the cold and unfeeling glass in my hands it solidified, almost crystallized I would say, instantaneously.” </p>
<p>He turned to face Frisk again and this time there was a light in his sockets, something warm and full of curiosity that it shocked her to see in an Unseelie gaze.</p>
<p>“Of course I went completely blind in one eye and partially in the other. Though I began to notice how different the realm around me was. Where a pond or tree would rest all I’d have to do is blink and it would instead be nothing but cracked and brittle ground with an obsidian lantern in the tree’s stead. It was gradual at first but then became constant.” </p>
<p>He paused to give an annoyed roll of his eyelight. “And each time it would leave me with the worst of migraines! Even worse than my son’s ridiculous puns!” </p>
<p>How frustrated he sounded and the way a floating hand waved dismissively had Frisk struggling to not let out a giggle. Gaster looked so enthused it was hard for her to keep telling herself to be weary of him. His tone had gone fond and so eager with every sentence he spoke.</p>
<p>He suddenly seemed so <em>normal</em> talking about this.</p>
<p>“But then I had an idea, maybe I was glancing through the Veil, each vision was startlingly similar to what the Unseelie realm was described as in the texts, and this ability only manifested after the Either had affected me.” Gaster grinned sharply, his hands wringing together as he looked at Frisk with a sobering conviction that bordered madness.</p>
<p>She sobered.</p>
<p>“If the Either could take away my sight, why couldn’t it help grant me another?” She had a feeling she knew where he was going with this and she felt her stomach drop.</p>
<p>“The gems in your monocle, it’s the solidified Either?” He looked so proud at her answer that it did weird things to her chest. A sense of accomplishment, a feeling of satisfaction. Frisk had only felt that particular way once before, and it had been the only time her father had ever smiled at her.</p>
<p>Gaster...found himself wanting to be honest with her.</p>
<p>“...You’re more intelligent than I’ve given you credit for.” The feeling increased in Frisk’s chest. </p>
<p>“Excellent for a human, my son wasn’t completely clueless choosing a partner after all it seems.” And the feeling quickly changed to a mild offence as she frowned. Apparently Gaster was where Sans and Papyrus both got their mood ruining habits from.</p>
<p>“But yes, it turns out the gems when placed in a particular fashion can infuse objects. This eye piece not only allows me to peer easily through the Veil without repercussions but to choose when it happens. It offers me control.”</p>
<p>Frisk did not like the way his eyelight flared, the sheer malice and mania inside of it. But it didn’t scare her, if anything it made pity form a knot inside of her. She hesitated but found the strength to say what had been on her mind as he’d ranted and raved.</p>
<p>“It must be awful, being here alone?” </p>
<p>Gaster’s face for the briefest moment went lax. His built up excitement and sense of triumph shattered as if Frisk had taken a hammer to it and replaced the feeling with a cold sensation of apathy. </p>
<p>“I...can’t fully imagine what it’s like for you. You seem so…” Her words failed her but still she struggled to get her meaning across as Gaster leveled a detached stare so piercing it felt as if her very soul had been laid out in the open. “...like you’re meant to be around people, to create and discover and then share that with others.”</p>
<p>He slowly looked down at nothing and he didn’t know why he said what he did but found he didn’t regret it. For some reason it was bizarrely easy to confide in this particular human. “...It’s a similar feeling to being in the Either, only there’s no hope of it ending.”  </p>
<p>Frisk’s response was instant. </p>
<p>“There’s always hope. Even if it feels impossible.” </p>
<p>Gaster looked sharply up at her.</p>
<p>“Such confidence when the evidence says otherwise. There has never been an Unseelie returning to their previous nature once banished and I stand firm on my belief even now. You humans are nothing but trouble, the very reason our monarchy and the magic in the world goes ignored and depleted.” Frisk flinched but stood resolute before him, squared her shoulders even as she clutched her hand to her chest.</p>
<p>“Beliefs can change…” Her mind flashed back to her parents, doubt and confusion trying to turn her voice hollow, but she pushed the vision down and said “People can change. If they are just willing too.” </p>
<p>Gaster turned to fully face her and his many hands vanished as his grin turned into a firm and curt line. He had never seen such fire in a being before, her determination shone so strongly it nearly emanated from the golden tone of her eyes turning them brighter.</p>
<p>He had never seen golden irises before in his many years of life, how was he just noticing them?</p>
<p>“Where does such hope come from? The conviction in your eyes?” </p>
<p>A smile, warmer than summer and brighter than the darkness he’d long become accustomed to slowly curved her lips as her thoughts instantly went to horrible jokes and a grin so expressive even in its perpetual existence. And her eyes softened as she thought on political rants and the smell of tomato sauce within loving arms.</p>
<p>“Your sons gave me that.”</p>
<p>His face crumbled and Frisk saw the way his already hollowed sockets emptied even further. Watched as his hands flickered in and out of reality as if he couldn’t concentrate enough to decide on summoning them or not. </p>
<p>Gaster looked pained and so remorseful that it felt as if it saturated the air itself. </p>
<p>She...wanted to help him.</p>
<p>“How did you end up here?” </p>
<p>Gaster didn’t speak and the air around them grew heavy and suffocating as his stature steadily grew dauntingly taller. Like a switch had been flipped his whole demeanor changed into hostile and violent, his monocle glaring white as he begun to approach her with corrupted intent.</p>
<p>Caught off guard Frisk took a step back and stumbled, her rear and hands stinging as she fell to the ground and continued to move backwards. Her mind raced to figure out what she’d done to cause Gaster to slowly corner her. Her blood was rushing loudly in her ears like a deafening roar and it took all her will not to cry out, only to continue in her retreat in a bid to keep distance between them. </p>
<p>Her heart was threatening to rupture in her chest.</p>
<p>Gaster’s voice was low but it was loud enough in the stillness engulfing them as he bent over her. “<em>That</em> is a story I don’t feel like telling.” it was laced with utter rancor and spite. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you ask that husband of yours?” </p>
<p>Frisk felt her lungs lock up as her back hit wall and tried to curl in on herself as he so cruelly leaned down and closer to her that the darkness of his form devoured the area and space around her. Like a vortex that consumed everything in it’s path.</p>
<p>Sans? Was it to do with what she’d seen earlier?</p>
<p>Her father in law gave an amused and mordacious leer.</p>
<p>“After all, you’re not even here.” </p>
<p>Her cry was cut short as the world went black and tilted, smoky darkness and the scent of something bitter flooding her senses and suffocating her. She tried to push back, tried to get away but there was no escaping.</p>
<p>
  <em>It was the closet again--</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Mom was home--</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Shouting--</em>
</p>
<p>“frisk!” </p>
<p>She jolted upright, the piercing sob she let out loud and bloodcurdling right before she felt a pair of bony arms wrap around her. </p>
<p>For only the briefest second she struggled, the thought of Gaster’s enraged sockets and the sound of her mother’s voice sending her into a frenzy to escape, but quickly she relaxed as the smell of ketchup and the clothed ribs she was tucked against registered through the panicked haze. </p>
<p>She...she was in bed?</p>
<p>Blinking she tried to get her breathing under control as Sans rocked her.</p>
<p>“hey, it’s okay. shh was just a nightmare. i gotcha.” His words were so reassuring just as they always were when she had night terrors, but the feeling of asphyxiating darkness still clung to her skin like static.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just a nightmare.</p>
<p>But she couldn’t bring herself to say it, not with how she clung to him and felt the sins and fears of her past rolling down the slope of her sweat soaked back. For now she was selfish, she only wanted Sans’s comfort.</p>
<p>She shut her eyes and tucked further into him as she relished the feeling of his phalanges running through her tangled hair and brushing away tears that had run down her cheeks. She grounded herself with how he began to hum a calming tune as he nuzzled her.</p>
<p>Gaster’s words echoed…<em>ask your husband</em>.</p>
<p>For the life of her she couldn’t figure out what that meant. </p>
<p>What was there she didn’t know about Sans? He never kept secrets...at least she didn’t think he had any to keep, he’d always been so open with her, said what was on his mind.</p>
<p>But then again she hadn’t known about Gaster.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>G U I L T Y</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>She hadn’t known he could sound like that or look so...dangerous.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” Anxiety and curiosity made her hoarse reply come out a near whimper but her loving husband only chuckled lightly.</p>
<p>“nothing to apologize for, wasn’t really out. sleeping <em>dessert</em>ed me tonight.” Frisk weakly glanced over to his end table and snorted as she saw a half melted sundae sitting abandoned.</p>
<p>“Papyrus is going to get onto you for midnight snacking again.” She commented.</p>
<p>Sans gave a wink. “only if he finds out. going to turn me in?” </p>
<p>Frisk smiled and felt the last of her tension melt away. “Never.”</p>
<p>Tomorrow was another day and she’d ask him then, maybe with sleep she would have a clearer head for the upcoming conversation. There was not an ounce of doubt in her mind that it wasn’t going to be a sensitive subject for him.</p>
<p>And she was too haunted by her own demons tonight to try confronting his.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>“Sans--we need to talk.” The words felt rough in her throat but she didn’t waver as Sans pulled up short of the door to turn and face her. </p>
<p>The look he gave her was one of mild confusion, he hadn’t heard her sound so uncertain since she was a child, and he let his hand drop from where it had risen halfway to the handle. He gave her his full attention as he widened his smile at her and forced his concern behind a wall of habitual patience as he responded. “sure, what’s up?” </p>
<p>“...Right now?” Frisk was a little taken aback at how quickly he relented. He was about to head off to work but instead he was delaying to make sure she was okay. Frisk forgot sometimes just how attentive and caring he was, how often he put her first before everything besides Paps.</p>
<p>It almost made her change her mind bringing the topic up in the first place. She really didn’t want to upset him. Not when he looked so ready to placate or fix whatever was bothering her.</p>
<p>He always did so much for her.</p>
<p>Sans was silent as he noticed her shuffle in place, his eyelights taking in how she shyly looked at the floor with hesitancy. Something was definitely wrong, maybe to do with her night terrors from last night? </p>
<p>He tried his best to give a lazy chuckle and added a shrug for good measure. “i have time. undyne isn’t going to say much.” </p>
<p>Frisk swallowed.</p>
<p>“It’s about Gaster.” </p>
<p>That was the <em>last</em> thing Sans expected to hear from her. His eyelights immediately went out and a chill permeated the air as all the light around them seemed to dim and fade out with how his aura flared and spiked. </p>
<p>Frisk tensed, her eyes going wide as she recalled Gaster and his suffocating darkness. Suddenly she was also recalling how Sans had looked in her dream and she wasn’t even thinking as she took several steps back. </p>
<p>Sans was quick to notice the retreat. </p>
<p>She never ran from him, Frisk never looked as if she might be at risk around him.</p>
<p>It hurt, it was a harsh slap from sanity.</p>
<p>Immediately he blinked his eyelights back into existence and the mood shifted, the light turning once more to its previous brightness as a drop of sweat ran the curve of his skull. His mind was racing and he found it hard to concentrate on anything other than his wife and how she cowed.</p>
<p>“i’m sorry frisk i--i didn’t mean to.” She quivered as he reached for her but she didn’t fight him as he embraced her. He swallowed down the magical saliva building in his nonexistent throat. “just...how do you know that name?” </p>
<p>Frisk’s tensed posture loosened at the remorse she heard in his voice, the fear. Sans appeared terrified, but rather from her knowing or from just who exactly Gaster was she couldn’t be sure.</p>
<p>“I met him.” Before she knew it Sans was holding her at arms length with his hands gripping her shoulders, not enough to hurt or bruise but firmly, as if she could slip through his grip and be lost within seconds. </p>
<p>His tone was hushed but stern, hard as iron and cold. “what do you mean you met him?” </p>
<p>She had to remind herself that this was her husband, he’d never hurt her and would be the last person who’d ever wish any ill will on her, that he loved her in order not to shrink under his aggravated gaze.</p>
<p>She’d never seen this side to him before. He was so...uncontrolled. “My nightmare…last night.” </p>
<p>Sans shook and gritted his teeth as he forced his hands under his cloak so that she couldn’t see the way his hands balled into tightly clenched fists. His sockets lidded in thought.</p>
<p>It had been <em>years</em> since Sans had even heard that name last and it angered him how now that he did it was from his own wife of all people. It was bad enough he’d seen him before they’d gotten married. He should’ve known that wouldn’t be the last time he saw him.</p>
<p>What was his old man up to?</p>
<p>“i don’t want you looking into this.” Frisk looked at him. </p>
<p>It sounded like he had just given her an order, not a request or even a soft plea, a command. And it made something harden in her chest, burn in rebellion. Out of the whole time she’d known him Sans had never made demands of her. </p>
<p>“What?” Sans leveled a look so empty and void of all his familiar softness it felt as if a stranger was standing in front of her. </p>
<p>“i’m serious. gaster is dangerous. stay away from him.”</p>
<p>She bit back the initial response that built up on the tip of her tongue. Why she had the sudden urge to fight him so fervently on the subject puzzled her, it was just a feeling; a boiling and simmering feeling of wrongness for her to listen and cut off all contact with the Unseelie.</p>
<p>Something was telling her there was another path she could take, a better one.</p>
<p>It couldn’t be wrong if her very soul cried for her to obey could it?</p>
<p>Unknowingly what she said struck her husband like a blow. “I want to help him.” </p>
<p>Sans...was outraged, frozen in shock. </p>
<p>Frisk didn’t know the implication behind her statement, how insulting it was to his role as Judge. In a way it sounded as if she thought there was a flaw behind what he’d done, as if there was hope for someone he’d deemed beyond any sort of salvation.</p>
<p>She wasn’t aware just how damning it sounded to throw her support behind a being who represented everything <em>wrong</em> and unnatural with the world and how it should be. By saying what she did Frisk might as well have just crushed a flower beneath her heel and called life itself disgusting.</p>
<p>But this was Frisk.</p>
<p>There were times he forgot just how pure she was. How determined and strong the woman he loved could be if she tried hard enough, of course she’d want to help someone if she could, that’s all she’d ever wanted as a child. Why wouldn’t she give that back tenfold as an adult?</p>
<p>He loved her, so much.</p>
<p>It was that fact alone that cooled him and made his voice come out weak instead of bitter. “you <em>can’t</em>.” </p>
<p>If his own dust and blood wasn’t enough what hope did she have? She was only going to end up hurt if she tried and Sans did not want that. He could already see the cogs turning in her head and he hated it.</p>
<p>He couldn’t think of a way to convince her.</p>
<p>Frisk didn’t believe him, she desperately wanted to after all as a fae he knew more about how his world worked, but she just couldn’t. Something in the way his shoulders slumped told her she couldn’t ignore this.</p>
<p>She let out a gasp of shock as he abruptly turned away and opened the door. He was going to leave? Just like that? They hadn’t even finished talking.</p>
<p>What was happening? “Sans--”</p>
<p>“frisk.” </p>
<p>He paused long enough to speak but didn’t even turn to look at her. “i have to go.”</p>
<p>Her heart felt like it broke as the door shut behind him. But she knew the pain was nothing compared to his, he’d sounded as if he’d been about to cry with how his voice had broken, she’d seen the way his shoulders had shook. </p>
<p>Frisk wondered if he even knew he’d reacted that way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Instead of crying or letting the hurt get to her she chose to sit on the couch.</p>
<p>Before she knew it she was being called. “FRISK?” </p>
<p>She jerked in place, snapping from the daze she’d been unknowingly aiming at the wall. Forcing a smile she glanced up at Papyrus, a curious tilt of her head somehow only deepening the uncharacteristic frown on his face.</p>
<p>“YOUR MAGIC IS ALL OVER THE PLACE, IS SOMETHING WRONG?” Instead of answering she flicked her eyes over to the front door. Papyrus followed the look before letting out a deep sigh.</p>
<p>Papyrus smiled as he took a seat beside her. “IF YOU NEED TO TALK YOU KNOW I AM A VERY DILIGENT LISTENER MY DEAR SISTER.” </p>
<p>Like he wanted the gentle use of her new title made her smile more genuine. He could see a fragment of the tension ease from her shoulders as she looked down at the ruby ring on her hand, a concentrated furrow of her brows making his smile nearly falter.</p>
<p>“Were you…” She paused thoughtfully. “Do you miss your dad?” </p>
<p>Papyrus didn’t move, didn’t so much as breathe as he looked at her. After a moment his hands, resting unassuming on his knees, curled into tight fists even as the rest of him remained loose and relaxed in appearance.</p>
<p>His tone fought to keep it’s cheerful inflection. “SOMETIMES!” </p>
<p>And then it was hard to keep his voice steady. “Other times…”</p>
<p>Frisk watched as Papyrus glanced away from her, his teeth pressing together firmly as his sockets dipped with a softness she couldn’t decide on being sadness or affection. When he spoke he still kept his gaze averted, locked on a bit of peeling wallpaper he hadn’t noticed before.</p>
<p>Redecorating was definitely on the agenda.</p>
<p>“Truth Be Told...I Don’t Really Remember My Father Too Well. If There’s Anyone Who I’d Worry About Missing Him, It’d Be Sans.” </p>
<p>Frisk didn’t comment, and Papyrus looked back over with a timid smile. “They Were Really Close. Well Maybe Close Isn’t Right...They Both Had A Habit Of Acting Close But Being Distant. Only When They Told Me Stories Of Mom Did They Seem...Not Far Apart.” </p>
<p>“Sans hasn’t ever mentioned your mother.” Frisk frowned curiously. She was sure he hadn’t, trying to think over their many conversations she couldn’t even recall a moment where he might’ve hinted at her.</p>
<p>Papyrus chuckled so quietly she could’ve almost mistaken the laughter for Sans’s. “I’m Not Surprised. Her Passing Was Always A Sensitive Subject.” </p>
<p>Frisk hesitated but decided to risk asking. “What happened?” </p>
<p>Like a switch had been flipped a haunted look flew over the Seelie’s expression, Papyrus’s sockets dulling and turning a shade darker than she knew they could ever go. He shut them and in a very high falsetto he forced his words out.</p>
<p>“I Killed Her.” </p>
<p>Frisk thought her heart stopped.</p>
<p>“Her Soul Shattered While Giving Life To Me.” All she could do was stare at the floor. Frisk couldn’t think of what to say, what reassurances to give. How do you comfort someone when you hadn’t the first clue as to how they were feeling?</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you lost her like that…but it wasn’t your fault at all Papyrus.” </p>
<p>“HMM MY BROTHER OFTEN TELLS ME THE SAME THING. AND WHILE IT MAY BE TRUE...That Doesn’t Change My Personal Feelings On The Matter. IT’S JUST SOMETHING I’VE LEARNED TO DEAL WITH.” Frisk had to blink back the tears that wanted to fall from her eyes. Papyrus always seemed so cheerful and upbeat, she never would have guessed he held such pain close to his heart. </p>
<p>“Why do you think that?” </p>
<p>Here Papyrus hesitated. “Because...I’m Certain If She Hadn’t Died Our Father Would’ve Never Went Down The Path He Did…Our Lives Would Be Very Different.” </p>
<p>He sounded oddly like her; if she had tried harder to be good maybe dad would have loved her, if she had been a little more quiet, more invisible, maybe her mother would have cared. Maybe Frisk’s life could have been different from what it was now. They were thoughts she used to have constantly and that sometimes still plagued her at night.</p>
<p>Frisk didn’t like hearing something so similar coming from Papyrus.</p>
<p>She didn’t know what to say. Why did she never know what to say?</p>
<p>“Would you be happy...having your father back?”</p>
<p>Papyrus looked thoughtful, his expression scrunched in concentration as he thought on Frisk’s question with the most honesty he could give. He eventually shook his head and let out a huff of air.</p>
<p>“I’M NOT SURE. BUT I THINK SANS WOULD. STUBBORN TO ADMIT IT HE MAY BE. BUT THE PAST IS THE PAST THERE’S NO CHANGING THAT, IT’S SOMETHING WE HAVE TO ACCEPT.”</p>
<p>And little did he know Papyrus had just made a decision for her. Maybe...she could repay them both by offering what she had never had herself back in her world.</p>
<p>“Thank you Papyrus. Talking helped.” They both looked at each other in a soft and comfortable silence, his sockets taking on a less darkened hue as he unclenched his fists. </p>
<p>He pulled her into an unexpected hug. “ANYTIME!” </p>
<p>Frisk stiffened on instinct, her expression becoming awash with shock before she slowly smiled and hugged him back. Papyrus was the greatest Seelie she knew next to her husband, and he deserved everything, they both did.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Sans barely saw the grove in front of him from the ring of mushrooms; his mind was wandering and his sockets were bottomless pits. He hadn’t wanted to leave Frisk the way he had, he already felt so guilty over it, but he...couldn’t take another second talking about his old man.</p>
<p>It was a given he would’ve had to tell Frisk eventually. But he had wanted to do it on his own time and terms, he hadn’t wanted the reason to be because the Unseelie was plotting something. </p>
<p>Sans had wanted to live with Frisk in ignorance for just a bit longer.</p>
<p>Now all he could think about was not only how to explain his other job to his wife, but what preparations he’d have to take to prevent whatever drawback Gaster’s sudden activity would cause.</p>
<p>He was silently cursing himself, he was usually better prepared than this.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your foolish fancies will get you into trouble one day.”</em>
</p>
<p>The last time he’d seen Gaster in person... </p>
<p>How long had it been exactly? Sans couldn’t remember. He hadn’t tried too, in fact he’d gone out of his way not to think about him. But now alone and sitting with nothing to distract him his thoughts took over...the memories he’d long repressed surfaced.</p>
<p>He could remember vividly how angry and hurt his father had been, the way he had sounded when he’d spoken in a voice not entirely his own to condemn Gaster for what he knew was the greater good, and how broken that had made both him and his still very young and impressionable brother.</p>
<p>Papyrus had suffered from nightmares for years after witnessing the fight that had broken out, Sans still suffered from them on occasion with flashbacks to boot, but he handled them better now and as far as he knew Papyrus didn’t even have them anymore.</p>
<p>But that didn’t mean the wounds were no longer there.</p>
<p>Sans shut his sockets, and all he could see was how Gaster’s gaze had turned vicious and loathing when Sans had told him he was selfish. Gaster’s shock when he’d accused his old man of loving only himself without regard to his family and those around him.</p>
<p>Gaster had been many things...always cold, standoffish, hard to relate too. But even then Sans had known in his youth, his father had been different deep down. He had been kind, patient, and always full of a tame but strong energy that he had little doubt wasn’t where Papyrus got his own wild flame from.</p>
<p>Papyrus ironically took after the old bones, both of them had difficulties socially, both of them had more to them than others typically saw or bothered to look for. Sans was sure if Gaster had been there for all the years he missed, he would’ve likely loosened up and been softer, Papyrus too would have learned more decorum.</p>
<p>It wasn’t hard to imagine.</p>
<p>At least with how Gaster had been <em>before</em>...</p>
<p>There wasn’t a night where Sans hadn’t questioned if he’d done the right thing. A day where he wondered where everything had gone wrong. And Frisk had reminded him of that so painfully he had almost snapped.</p>
<p>He couldn’t...handle admitting his doubts.</p>
<p>Gaster had been his first Unseelie case, and he could still remember being horrified as his father had morphed from the corruption right in front of him and Papyrus both. His little brother in tears as Gaster’s arms had melted and evaporated away leaving behind nothing but floating hands and how his face had grotesquely cracked in a bone rattling snarl.</p>
<p>His father hadn’t even looked like himself anymore.</p>
<p>It had been too much for such a young child to see, it had been to much for himself, and it had been traumatizing in how it had made Sans wonder if he’d look like that if he ever let his own darkness take over. If Papyrus…</p>
<p>Sans had hated Gaster in that moment.</p>
<p>It had killed a part of Sans when he’d flung him through the Unseelie gate; his soul threatening to fracture under the sorrow he’d felt at the shock and surprise in his father’s gaze right before the doors had slammed shut behind him, it had also been relieving.</p>
<p>But Gaster had stopped caring, had stopped being the Seelie he and Paps had once so admired. He’d been a fae dedicated to family, a Seelie sought after not only for his dedicated work ethic but also for his wit when it came to negotiating and deal making.</p>
<p>Gaster had been the very image of their society, no less than the Queen herself.</p>
<p>So his darkness as it had consumed him had been not only a blow to Sans and his sibling but to their world as a whole. There wasn’t a soul alive that didn’t know about the Seelie’s fall from grace, that didn’t get told of Gaster not as someone to idolize but as a cautionary tale.</p>
<p>The day he’d emerged from his lab donning that haunting eye piece, his eyelight wide and pulsing with a silent victory Sans had felt sick, could tell something was off. He’d seemed so <em>mad</em>, entirely out of his skull with knowledge and insidious intent that had made it hard for Sans to even breathe.</p>
<p>Could he have done something then?</p>
<p>If he had tried, could he have kept Gaster on the right path?</p>
<p>But more than anything Sans now silently wondered...why after all this time? Why appear now and go after Frisk? Gaster never pursued anything unless it had been to his benefit or to that of his ambition.</p>
<p>A protective anger flared in Sans’s soul.</p>
<p>Was it revenge? A way to escape? As much as Sans tried he couldn’t think of a valid reason or guess the intent behind his father’s sudden interest. If he didn’t already know the drawback to going into the Unseelie realm Sans would’ve been there already confronting the other.</p>
<p>He refused to let Gaster ruin anything else with his greed.</p>
<p>A small stinging sensation tugged at Sans’s chest, pulling him from his thoughts as his eyelights came back with a harsh flare. </p>
<p>He clutched at his chest with a frown before pulling back his sleeve to stare down at his wedding bracelet. The moonstones along the back of it were lit up a furious red, oscillating between different shades and tones, but all meaning the same thing.</p>
<p>An image, sheer and thin like looking through lace flashed in his mind.</p>
<p>Golden doors, a hesitant step...</p>
<p>Frisk was before one of the gates...an Unseelie gate.</p>
<p>Sans felt his soul quiver, the magic between his joints tightening in panic as sweat coated his skull. She was trying to not only leave the realm but to open a gate to the corrupted fae? A possibility so logical and most likely true made him sick.</p>
<p>She had said she wanted to help Gaster.</p>
<p>Had he messed up? </p>
<p><em>Again</em>?</p>
<p>Sans never should’ve been harsh to her that morning, he had never acted that way with her before, of course he would’ve upset her. Of course she’d rebel against him when he was so out of character with her. </p>
<p>Panic, thick and unrelentingly harsh overcame him.</p>
<p>He was back through the gate and rushing to shortcut in a single breath as guilt and worry shot a bolt of ice down his spine. </p>
<p>He prayed he wasn’t too late.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Frisk was uncertain as she stood at the abandoned post, her mouth dry and chest heaving with thick breaths. She already knew Gaster was standing on the other side, waiting. His presence she could feel like a weight on her chest.</p>
<p>He’d known she’d show hadn’t he?</p>
<p>She swallowed thickly, she didn’t know if she could even open the gate, but she was more than sure if she did not only would Sans know, but every Seelie in the realm would too. </p>
<p>A glance up at the thick bells hanging ominously above her made her heart give a painful skip in her chest. There were so many it felt like, but in reality only six stood guard, three to either side of the arch overhanging the entrance. All wide enough that Frisk imagined if one were to fall it could encompass a whole village in it’s depths.</p>
<p>Her eyes drifted down to a pair of hand prints embedded within the golden doors, one on each side of the doors seam. The tiny indentations were like specks to it’s immense stature but Frisk could feel the powerful magic swirling out from them like a hot breeze, coiling and calling with a phantom caress.</p>
<p>She shut her eyes as she tried to get her breathing under control.</p>
<p>“Second thoughts?” Frisk’s eyes snapped open and she frowned as she looked down at her hands, wispy sparks of muted fire tracing along her palms and fingers, as if her magic was trying to soothe her.</p>
<p>“I...need your word.”</p>
<p>Gaster was silent, but soon his voice was echoing in her mind again. “Has my son not taught you the dangers of an Unseelie deal?”</p>
<p>Frisk clenched her hands and let them fall to her sides as she stared ahead, her eyes boring into the door as if she could see Gaster just behind it smirking at her. But she refused to let his words antagonize her. </p>
<p>This was a front for him, she felt it in her soul, she’d seen there was more to him.</p>
<p>“He has, but I’m willing to bet you would never truly harm those you call family.” She couldn’t see him, but the sudden thickening of the air around her told of his annoyance...and his power. If he could cause such such a shift locked in another realm there was no doubt he could cause unfathomable damage when present. She wanted to believe in him, truly she did, but she wasn’t naive enough to overlook his taint.</p>
<p>“...What do you ask of me?”</p>
<p>“I know better than that Gaster, I know how deals work, your word or I walk away.”</p>
<p>There was a long stretch of silence.</p>
<p>“...Place one hand to the door…” Nervousness made a knot form in Frisk’s stomach but she managed to take another step forward, careful to avoid touching the spot her hand was to rest when opening the gate she pressed her palm flat and firmly to the smooth surface. </p>
<p>Warmth and chill mixed, curling like ghostly tendrils through the thick door to wrap her fingers and wrist. It stung, burned her flesh enough that she hissed painfully. It had never felt like this when she’d made a deal before; like her hand was slowly blistered and then quickly dunked into freezing water.</p>
<p>His magic was this potent?</p>
<p>“For my freedom, voice your request.”</p>
<p>Her heart hammering Frisk spoke slowly, “You are not to bring harm or death to a single soul in this realm.” </p>
<p>The air became suffocating, laced with bitterness and fury so engulfing Frisk covered her mouth and nose to keep from choking on the suddenly foul air. The magic binding her hand nearly had her knees give out with how intensely it constricted around her. </p>
<p>She’d angered him, but just as quickly as that anger had come it just as quickly soothed and withdrew. The overpowering feeling in her arm was still there but had gone down to a dulled throb.</p>
<p>“...Is that all you demand?” The curious tone in his voice had her shoulders hunching suspiciously. </p>
<p>She took a second to think over her words and was sure there were no loopholes or room for him to betray their deal, but she was still learning. Hesitantly she chose to say something else instead of trying to add to her conditions, something told her she needed to.</p>
<p>“That’s all I ask of you...as family.”</p>
<p>For a moment it felt as if Gaster had softened, something warm and yet sad filling the bond being manifested between them. If she could see him, she’d have seen how haunted he looked, how empty and bitter he was.</p>
<p>Gaster was to be denied even his vengeance.</p>
<p>...For family…</p>
<p>How manipulative, and thoughtful.</p>
<p>“I see now just how perfect for my son you are.” </p>
<p>Frisk wasn’t given the chance to respond as an acidic burn of pain shot up her arm and straight into her chest, sending her vision tunneling as her soul was constricted and squeezed in the onslaught of a corrupted deal struck.</p>
<p>Gaster felt her try to topple but his magic still scorching itself in an unseen contract kept her up and firmly on her feet. He couldn’t help the smirk on his face. The repercussions and consequences from what she’d just done caused her to suffer, which pleased the darkness in his soul.</p>
<p>It was just punishment for the rules she’d just imposed on him.</p>
<p>When he could sense the tie on her being firmly in place he released her.</p>
<p>Frisk crumpled, fell painfully to her knees, and tried to keep her balance by resting her hands and forehead against the doors where she panted as if she’d just ran a marathon. In all her years she’d never felt something so nasty and horrible as what had just happened.</p>
<p>It was almost as if she’d dirtied herself…</p>
<p>“Quickly now, I highly doubt my eldest didn’t feel the violation to your soul.” </p>
<p>Violation?</p>
<p>She must’ve said it out loud because Gaster answered, “An unfortunate side effect. I can explain more after you hold up your end to our agreement.” </p>
<p>Swallowing down what felt like cotton Frisk pushed shakily to her feet and narrowed her eyes at the door’s seal. Taking another deep breath she moved her hands into the imprinted grooves and let out a gasp as her palms settled almost perfectly into them. </p>
<p>A cool breeze, comforting and warm wrapped around her as her magic flared to engulf her hands and rapidly climb her body. Flames that didn’t burn or singe flowed around her and flared into a fiery typhoon, whipping her clothing and hair as if she was caught in a hurricane.</p>
<p>“That’s it! Focus Frisk.” Gaster’s encouraging call echoed.</p>
<p>She squeezed her eyes shut as they began to burn, tears running from their corners only to be lifted into the air in a bizarre loss of gravity. The air distorted and bent, a heatwave or time magic rapidly grew the grass at her feet and wilted it before reverting it rapidly to a youthful green.</p>
<p>She--she didn’t know if she go on--the doors gave but it felt like her energy was a battery, fluctuating between full and powerful to weak and drained--</p>
<p>No! </p>
<p>She...she could do this!</p>
<p>Frisk could set Gaster free; she could give Papyrus and Sans their father back. She could prove she was more than just Sans’s wife and a human, she was capable of so much more than sitting around day in and out with nothing but the worry and fear of being a burden that being a mage brought.</p>
<p>She could prove she was more than anyone had ever given her credit for.</p>
<p>Frisk cried so loudly her voice rose above the ringing the bells began to give as she poured all her frustration and deep buried regret into pushing the door’s apart. Foul wind and diseased air bathed her in cascading flows of evil intent that made her almost collapse with nausea.</p>
<p>Another inch--</p>
<p>And she fell, her magic going out as the doors swung wide enough Gaster reached forward and caught her easily. Moving quickly he passed the entry way and glared back at the feral Unseelie that had been alerted, their charging forms barely visible before Gaster coalesced his magic and slammed the doors back shut with a resounding crack of thunder.</p>
<p>Frisk was gasping and barely coherent as Gaster knelt with her and pressed his forehead to her own. She shivered as a feeling pushed in and started to replenish her but nearly made her gag at the bile it raised in the back of her throat.</p>
<p>Despite how gross it felt her breathing evened out, and thankfully Gaster pulled back before standing fully again. His hold on her only released once he was sure she could stand without shaking. It took her a second to get her thoughts straight but once they were she looked up at him cautiously.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He hummed before turning.</p>
<p>Frisk froze.</p>
<p>Sans was still and at a distance but his whole frame tensed the moment his eyelights locked with Gaster. She watched as his sockets narrowed in disbelief and his grin trembled at the edges.</p>
<p>Gaster looked amused.</p>
<p>Her heart dropped. </p>
<p>Frisk felt the air take on a sudden chill, ice spiraling out from the bottoms of Sans’s feet to coat the ground as the wind picked up and billowed his cloak and clothing. Her husband’s smile, so often soft and adoring, suddenly widened and...felt as if it went empty of all feeling.</p>
<p>A bolt raced down her spine as his eyelights snuffed out, the left socket flaring bright like a raging inferno lit up with yellow and blue light coalescing violently in hostile intent. She was shocked as Sans spoke with the voice that she heard in her dream.</p>
<p>“<strong>Y O U  D O N ‘ T  B E L O N G  H E R E</strong>.” </p>
<p>Gaster’s smirk dropped. </p>
<p>“Sans wait please!” Frisk tried but her plea died in her throat as he glanced over at her, the weight of the power she could feel in his gaze suffocating and stalling her thoughts. </p>
<p>It felt like he was seeing right <em>through</em> her.</p>
<p>Frisk locked in place, her and Sans both staring at each other with vastly different expressions and intent. There was apprehension and...she didn’t have a name for the way his face shone with false warmth in his smile but yet felt so condemning.</p>
<p>She didn’t know rather to be afraid...or worried.</p>
<p>Gaster took the opportunity to slip an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his side, the abrupt motion jarring her enough into breaking eye contact as she looked up at Gaster.</p>
<p>It seemed to be enough to affect Sans.</p>
<p>Instantly his eyelight went out and he looked absolutely petrified as the whirling wind of his magic died. The sight of his wife in his deranged father’s arms sent such a painful spike through his soul that he had to fight not to let the magic in his joints constrict.</p>
<p>“don’t you dare--” Gaster gave a dismissive snort.</p>
<p>“So, it seems the risk to her wellbeing is what can temper you, duly noted.” Frisk tensed but the reassuring rub of his thumb into her shoulder relaxed her. The gesture was unexpected and it confused her how such warmth could come from him while he still glared Sans down, bitterness and cold detachment livid in his one good socket.</p>
<p>Sans glanced over at her and then back to Gaster, like hell he’d risk Frisk’s life for his job let alone his anger. </p>
<p>His demeanor became forced as he hitched his grin higher in one corner and held his hands up in a shrug. “no need to get so <em>handsy</em>, why don’t we go ahead and sit down for a talk. <em>seelie</em> were we can compromise?” </p>
<p>Frisk perked up hopefully but Gaster wasn’t fooled by the sudden attitude change. He could see his son’s tell with the magical sweat drop that subtly slid down the side of his skull. </p>
<p>Unlike Papyrus, Sans wasn’t good under pressure, it’s why he so often relied on his magical abilities when push came to shove in high tension situations.</p>
<p>An unfortunate flaw in his eldest.</p>
<p>“Your acting is about as poor as your puns, lacking in dedication and effort,” Sans’s expression darkened. “Rather disappointing given our race. But not nearly as disappointing as the thought you’d honestly believe me capable of intentionally hurting my daughter-in-law.” </p>
<p>It took Sans a moment to register Gaster’s words and slowly his body unwound as he blinked in confusion. Of course he thought that, if he could betray both him and Papyrus when they were younger, what was stopping him from hurting Frisk who he didn’t even know?</p>
<p>Sans wasn’t stupid.</p>
<p>Frisk took a deep breath and her voice was gentle.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I hurt you by bringing Gaster here.” Sans’s skull whipped in her direction and he looked as if she’d slapped him but she continued, her eyes bright with her determination that it kept him rooted to the spot in which he stood. </p>
<p>“He just...misses you and Papyrus, his home. Don’t you miss him too?” </p>
<p>Slowly Sans’s eyelights panned over to his old man’s face, and the slight twitch of his frown, the way he had a hand absently adjust his monocle was telling. If only Sans couldn’t see the grudge his father still carried on his soul he might have relented.</p>
<p>But Gaster’s sins were countless.</p>
<p>He looked back over to Frisk, his kindhearted and stubborn wife, with a gaze soft but somber. It was too late for what she was trying to accomplish. Gaster was banished, an Unseelie who refused to give up the very conviction that corrupted him. </p>
<p>A Fae that had sacrificed everything that should have been precious.</p>
<p>“frisk--you can’t save him.” </p>
<p>She looked ready to defy him but he cut her off. “surely even he’s told you that.” He shot Gaster a glare. “my old man has always made it a point to make sure everyone knows <em>reality from fiction</em>.”</p>
<p>Gaster...looked away as his hand tightened on Frisk’s shoulder only the slightest bit. </p>
<p>If he hadn’t been holding her she would have thought he was ignoring the way Sans was speaking about him, indifferent to how hurt and angry his son sounded. And though she could tell he was becoming more angry himself, more tempted to lash out still he held to his word and didn’t. </p>
<p>“my old man died years ago frisk.” She could sense the ache, but it sounded so final.</p>
<p>Frisk looked down at her feet as she collected her thoughts before facing her husband again. Sans’s sockets were locked on Gaster but his attention was so clearly on where she was held it was impossible to miss the nervousness with which he hid his hands in his cloak. </p>
<p>Seeing how distressed he was it felt as if she’d wronged him, and doubt began to settle in her chest. Was she really doing the right thing? Couldn’t everyone be saved? She didn’t know what to think.</p>
<p>Frisk felt herself fade out, the world turning grey and loud. Shadows both sharp and blurred ran across her vision as hopelessness and desperation struggled with the fire of her hope and fought to quench her resolve. </p>
<p>She felt her body vanish.</p>
<p>Sans almost flinched at the cold and detached look that took over her face, it was horrifying to him how washed out her skin turned with her eyes going so dull it felt as if her soul had fled. It hit him in the most painful way to watch her wilt like a doll whose strings had been cut, but it wasn’t nearly as painful as her words.</p>
<p>“You saved me…” She muttered through numb lips.</p>
<p>And that made him question...if he actually had.</p>
<p>Gaster looked down at her, a mix of intrigue and surprise quirking one of his bony brows as he took in her state. It twisted Sans’s magic with disgust as he recognized the look in his father’s sockets.</p>
<p>
  <em>no, don’t look at her with curiosity, like something to dissect, this isn’t--this wasn’t okay--</em>
</p>
<p>“sweetheart, that’s not the same thing, not by a long shot.” His words were hushed, gentle as if she might shatter. He wasn’t even aware that he’d gotten closer until Gaster held a hand out between them and nearly touched him. </p>
<p>Sans fought not to instinctually lash out with magic and shot Gaster a deadly look, but it went ignored as his father fully turned and adjusted Frisk to face him at arm’s length. The longer Frisk stared at nothing and Gaster examined her the more Sans felt his anxiety grow, the more he tried to come up with a way to separate them without somehow accidentally harming her.</p>
<p>Eventually, “Ah, you’re traumatized. Classic dissociation associated with PTSD.”</p>
<p>Then Gaster did something Sans hadn’t witnessed since he was a child.</p>
<p>The former scientist got down on his <em>knees</em> and kept his gaze intentful and measuring as he spoke with the same authoritative voice he’d often used when he’d had to calm Sans down in his worst moments.</p>
<p>“Memories and feelings are just the mind’s way of storing information. None of that applies to the here and now, you don’t need to remember Frisk. Focus.” </p>
<p>
  <em>”Family is everything Sans, greater than even yourself, never forget that.”</em>
</p>
<p>Sans felt his soul give a violent thrum and he had to do everything he could not to take his sockets off of Frisk. He hadn’t thought back on his father’s encouraging words in years. But now it was all he could think about as Gaster worked to bring his wife out of her stupor. </p>
<p>The doubt he’d carried all this time in the back of his skull came to the forefront.</p>
<p>Had Gaster...wavered in his depraved dedication? Was he changing? Had he...ever changed really? It was so hard to believe anything else as Frisk’s eyes slowly began to brighten, and her lashes fluttered away her daze.</p>
<p>Sans felt his stance on his father give.</p>
<p>Frisk sucked in a breath as her body lit up with warmth and her mind slowly cleared. She was confused to see Gaster kneeling in front of her but that quickly turned into mild embarrassment as he smirked at her. </p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Soon as she was coherent Sans moved to hold her, but was met with Gaster stepping forward and blocking the way. His guard went up, and the softness Sans had felt bloom in his chest hardened upon seeing his Father’s malicious smile.</p>
<p>Frisk stiffened at the sudden mood shift. “Gaster, we had a deal!” </p>
<p>“And we still do my dear.” He chuckled. “Nowhere did you state I couldn’t <em>fight</em> him.”</p>
<p>Frisk reached forward, her hands grasping and burying within the smoke that composed Gaster’s form as she tried her best to gain his full attention, anything to buy her precious seconds to try and convince him not to go through with the sudden whim.</p>
<p>Gaster however simply peered over his shoulder at her, “That’s enough of that, stop acting so childish.” and spawned a hand into being. </p>
<p>“frisk!” Sans panicked and tried vainly to teleport to her but found himself frozen in place, a dark and corrupted purple surrounding and suffocating his soul. Gaster looked back towards his son with a shrug as he snapped his fingers.</p>
<p>Frisk’s eyes went wide as dark light erupted from the ground around her, exploding upward and encasing her in a dome of pure blackness. Her cry went muffled and silent as it formed a cocoon around her, flipping and deafening her senses. </p>
<p>Sans began to sweat as he visibly struggled to break free, “<strong>F R I S K!</strong>” </p>
<p>His old man had gotten stronger through the years.</p>
<p>Gaster took a step forward, the last five of his hands appearing and enlarging as he prepared for combat. Sans was gasping, his eyelight bright and flaring with rage. His father was unperturbed and merely looked at him boredly.</p>
<p>“Is that all you plan to do? Act dramatic for your human? Come, let’s see what the years have taught you my boy. Best hurry.” He gave a snide smile. “Dear Frisk has, at best fifthteen minutes of air.”</p>
<p>Sans’s smile went so wide it threatened to crack his skull.</p>
<p>He should’ve known better. He should’ve acted as soon as he’d seen Gaster had returned.</p>
<p>Instead Sans had let nostalgia and his worry for Frisk make him weak.</p>
<p>The air turned chill, frost and snow whipping into a flurry around him as he glared his father down with tears in his sockets...as his second eyelight lit up with equal power to the first. </p>
<p>Gaster smirked as he easily dodged the first barrage of bones, his body morphing and shifting to allow the ring of projectiles through his form without a single scratch. He chuckled as Sans took the opportunity to break the hold his magic had on him and shortcut away.</p>
<p>Predictable.</p>
<p>The taller fae didn’t even have to turn as a frustrated cry echoed from behind him. Smirking he looked over to the shorter Seelie’s enraged snarl as a thick wall of impenetrable darkness kept him back from where Gaster held Frisk hostage.</p>
<p>“Fourteen minutes.” He taunted.</p>
<p>Sans’s shoulders slumped as if in defeat but Gaster easily sensed the pool of magic building beneath him and leapt, just barely missing a circle of sharpened bones protruding from the ground in a spray of cold fog.</p>
<p>“Ah, intending to actually kill me are we?” Sans slowly turned to face him, one hand still firmly pressed to the wall between him and his wife, his smile gone and replaced with a firm line.</p>
<p>“let her go old man. i didn’t like your games when i was a kid, and i don’t like them now.” </p>
<p>Gaster frowned and leveled a cruel glare at him. “Who says I’m playing?” </p>
<p>Sans vanished, the area around Gaster becoming awash in black before snapping into sharp clarity as the judge swung an elongated humerus bone. Gaster dodged with ease and the area once more turned black before returning with Sans coming down from above. </p>
<p>“Your shortcut’s effects will only do so much to aid you.” He remarked as an equally cold black wall of bones spawned above him blocking his son’s blow. Shards of ice like that of shattered glass rained down, catching the glow of Gaster’s corrupted magic and reflecting it with ethereal light as he shot Sans a narrowed smirk.</p>
<p>“Stop being lazy.”</p>
<p>Sans’s eyelights flared and quicker than Gaster could blink reality dissolved and snapped back in furious and rapid succession. </p>
<p>The monocle Gaster wore lit up and pulsed.</p>
<p>A blow aimed from the side, met with a gigantic palm.</p>
<p>Bones from beneath his feet while Sans struck from behind, blocked and evaded.</p>
<p>His son’s frustrated smile going wider as he summoned a blaster and fired only made him chuckle at how childish the Seelie’s ultimate defender looked as the powerful beams were easily absorbed by the holes in his hands.</p>
<p>Each time Sans tried to strike or entrap him Gaster simply thought ahead of him and prevented it, his monocle allowing him to peer moments into the course of his son’s actions to determine the best way to counter.</p>
<p>Gaster would be lying if he didn’t admit he was mildly disappointed.</p>
<p>This fight was too easy. </p>
<p>The moment Sans appeared again and lunged at him, humer raised in defiance, Gaster merely glanced up and shot a hand out from the darkness of his body. </p>
<p>Sans was shocked as he was locked in place, his forehead glistening with magical sweat as the hand, thoroughly cracked like a jigsaw puzzle and looked as if it was barely held together kept him from finishing his attack.</p>
<p>Apparently his father had <em>seven</em> hands instead of six. Sans wondered if he’d bothered trying to salvage it as a reminder of just how angry and bitter he was at him. It wouldn’t have surprised him.</p>
<p>Sans felt his arms strain as he pushed the humerus stubbornly against it.</p>
<p>Gaster knew he had won, all without barely lifting a finger, he could see it in the way Sans’s smile threatened to falter as it wobbled in the uppermost corner. Logically this was where he should stop. He had made a deal with Frisk after all.</p>
<p>But this was so tempting.</p>
<p>Before him was the very reason he’d been forced to suffer more than he had even when they’d all been locked in the void, the Seelie responsible for sending him to a place where he couldn’t feel the call of nature or the binding of magic that composed their very existence.</p>
<p>Sans could’ve purified him years ago...instead he had chosen to send him away.</p>
<p>He had damned him.</p>
<p>“I owe Frisk an apology.” He stated lowly. </p>
<p>Sans’s sockets narrowed in confusion and Gaster’s smile broke into a horrifying and twisted leer as his glee and eagerness outshone the calm composure he'd maintained throughout the entire confrontation. “...For making her a widow.”</p>
<p>Sans barely registered the words as Gaster’s palms rose up to encircle him from all directions, their hollow centers lighting up as they prepared to eviscerate him. He went to shortcut but his soul was pinged as Gaster used his magic to cancel his own.</p>
<p>Pulling from his magic started to exhaust him as he summoned another rain of bones but groaned as Gaster once more scattered and shattered them before they could impact. Sans didn’t even have the energy to call another blaster.</p>
<p>His sockets slammed shut as he tried to think but he kept coming up short on figuring out a way to escape, his magic was racing along his leylines and he was gasping as the world went impossibly silent except for the roar of his incoming death. </p>
<p>...Was..was he really this weak?</p>
<p>He didn’t realize he was so out of practice.</p>
<p>Couldn’t he manage to protect one person?</p>
<p>Sans opened his sockets and looked up passed the Unseelie to the wall standing between him and Frisk, his soul shuddering in agony as he envisioned her floating unconscious and vulnerable, completely at another’s mercy without anyone to help if she cried out for it.</p>
<p>His frisky…</p>
<p>His wife…</p>
<p>Sans could only ever fail to be there when she needed him.</p>
<p>A shout pulled Sans from his spiraling thoughts and he whipped his head around just in time to see a giant orange bone come flying and connect sharply with the side of his father’s skull.</p>
<p>Gaster was caught off guard, his body lurching and soaring with barely any effort into the wall of a building that broke and collapsed around him in a grotesque version of a fairy mound. Sans fell to his knees as Gaster’s magic broke and looked up with relief.</p>
<p>“hey bro...what took you so long?”</p>
<p>Undyne was smirking along with the rest of the guard as Papyrus slowly lowered his hand, his magic thick and undulating around him in a burnt orange aura as his cape levitated beyond gravity's hold in crusted ice.</p>
<p>Papyrus frowned. “HONESTLY BROTHER, YOU KNOW I <em>DETEST</em> FIGHTING.” </p>
<p>Sans smiled, battle ready and bringing backup? </p>
<p>His bro was the coolest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 soon!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>